Neckties have been worn by men for ornamentation for many years. During this time, many different types of accessories have been created for use with the tie to further ornament the tie. For example, tie clips have been created in many different forms and constructed of many different materials in order to create an anesthetic appearance.
Ties have been formed of materials having different patterns thereon to provide ornamentation. In fact, ties have been provided with three dimensional objects thereon, such as the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,574 to G. E. Malarkey. U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,678 to A. L. Gouner discloses necktie ornamentation which provides one or more ribbons which overlay the front face of a necktie. In 1875, Andrew Mueller was granted a patent for a scarf having a sliding front piece which could be depressed to expose a photograph.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a novel tie having a pocket formed in the front panel thereof for the display of a photograph.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamented necktie wherein a photograph appears through the front face of the necktie, but is firmly held in place by a pocket accessible from the rear of the tie material.
Another object is to provide an improved ornamented necktie with a pocket for a photograph having means for locking the photograph in position.
Yet another further object is to provide a necktie with a picture pocket which is refined in appearance.